


Misunderstanding

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, M/M, T-Cest, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING TURTLECEST!!!!  If you don’t like it, no one’s holding a gun to your head making you read it. Move on. If you are too young, you shouldn’t really be reading this either. (Says the woman who saw her first porn at the age of 12, but I digress.)</p><p>Parings: Raph/Don & mentioning Leo/Mikey</p><p>Rating NC-17</p><p>Summary: Despite being a genius, Donnie misunderstands what he observes between his brothers. Raph sets him straight.  </p><p>Note:  I’m not like everyone else, I do not always have the Turtle’s sex organs come out of or out from under their plastrons. Sometimes I like to have them more like natural turtles and have it in their tails. The Cloaca is the vent in the middle of the turtle’s tail. It has it all, sex organs and rectum. You can find videos of it on youtube. Turtle penises are long and purple and open up at the tip…. </p><p>…. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

Donatello sat in front of his computer, like always. He had to get away from his brothers. He just couldn’t take it anymore. Raphael and Leonardo have been flirting nonstop with Michelangelo for weeks now. And Michelangelo was playfully flirting back. It was infuriating. Why did they both have to end up liking Mikey?

He didn’t blame them for liking Mikey. He was fun, easy going, and made them all smile. True Donatello was the quiet, reserved, shy one but he had needs too. The way things were going it looked like the three of them were going to enter into a relationship and leave Donnie out.

His eyes began to sting and tears started to make their way down his cheeks. “I must be tired,” he told himself while wiping the tears away. “My eyes are starting to water.”

He couldn’t lie to himself, it hurt to watch them together. Was he really that unappealing that Raph preferred to share Mikey with Leo than to have a relationship with Don? And there it was. Donnie wanted Raph. He didn’t care that Mikey and Leo wanted each other. He was ecstatic when he noticed that they liked each other, but was devastated when Raph joined in. 

He heard Raph’s robust laughter echoing through the lair. It was a good sound to hear. The hotheaded turtle had a really good laugh. Mikey had a way of drawing it out of him, something Donnie failed miserably at any time he tried. Raph would just get a confused look on his face and say, “Yeah, alright Donnie.” Don couldn’t help it, he just wasn’t that charismatic. 

The more he thought about it the more the pain in his chest would swell. Then a sob broke free. He couldn’t stop himself. The tears came and he started to cry. 

The door opened and Donnie held his breath. He didn’t want whoever it was to see him crying. 

“Hey Donnie-boy, I got a question for you,” Raph announced as he approached. He sat up on the desk and looked down at Donnie. “You okay?”

Donnie wiped the tears from his cheeks. “I guess I’ve been staring at my screen for too long.”

“You’ve been working a lot lately.” Raph leaned back and rested on his hands. “What on Earth could be consuming your time like this?”

“Security,” Donnie lied. “I’m updating the systems.”

“Again?”

“You said you had a question,” Donnie prompted. 

Raph chuckled, “Yeah.” He leaned forward again. “It’s a little embarrassing.” Their eyes locked. 

Donnie could get lost in those golden eyes. “What is it?”

“I have a question about… sex,” Raph blushed. 

Sex? Donnie’s heart sank. They were already at the level that they wanted to have sex? “What about it?” Donnie fought back the urge to scream. 

“Well,” Raph tilted his head to the side then let out an exasperated breath. “I can’t believe they asked me to do this.”

“You mean Leo and Mikey?” Donnie asked. 

“Yeah,” Raph grunted. “They’re too shy to come and ask you themselves, so they asked me. I guess it’s just payback.”

“Payback for what?” Donnie wanted to talk about anything but sex right now.

“Fucking with them,” Raph smiled. “Leo confided in me that he liked Mikey and Mikey confided in me that he like Leo, but they both swore me to secrecy. So I’ve been messing around with them for the past few weeks. I would say things that made them think that I was about to expose their secret.” Raph laughed loudly. “They were so busy freaking out that they didn’t notice that the other was freaking out too.” By this time Raph was laughing so hard that his eyes were watering. “Anyway, they’re together now and are having problems, so they asked me to ask you.”

Donnie sat dumbfounded his mouth moved but he couldn’t think of anything to say. 

That confused look spread over Raph’s face again. “Donnie, you okay?” He reached up and placed the back of his hand on Donnie’s forehead. “I think you better lie down.”

“You’re not interested in Mikey?” Donnie finally managed to ask.

“What?” Raph sat back shaking his head. “No.” Then the realization struck him. “Did you think I was flirting with Mikey too?” Donnie nodded and Raph laughed. “I ain’t interested in Mikey. Sure he’s cute, but he’s too much of a knucklehead and eccentric. I need peace and tranquility.” His eyes came up and locked on to Donnie’s again. “Do you have any suggestions?”

“Suggestions?” Donnie breathed. 

“For Mikey and Leo.”

“What’s their problem?” Donnie didn’t want to blink in fear that Raph would turn away. 

“Let me show you.” Raph slid off the table and, without breaking eye contact, coaxed Donnie out of the chair. They walked over to stand next to the cot. Raph leaned in. “They start out kissing.” His hand came up to gently lift Donnie’s chin as he leaned in further. 

Their lips grazed over each other and Donnie parted his in response. A brief hesitation from Raph then he pressed in. They simply opened and closed their mouths over each other for a while then slowly Raph started to flick his tongue out and into Donnie’s mouth. 

Donnie churred.

Raph pulled back and looked down at him, a smile spreading across his face. “I had no idea.”

“Um,” Donnie struggled to think straight. “What was the question again?”

“Lay down,” Raph husked. 

Donnie was actually grateful for that, because his legs were about to give out on him, his head was swimming. Next thing he knew, Raph was looming over him coaxing his legs apart eliciting another churr from Donnie. He felt the heat rise in his face, he really wished he would stop doing that. 

“Are you cold?” Raph smiled. 

“What?” Donnie whispered. 

“You’re shaking.” Raph didn’t give Donnie a chance to respond and pressed in for another kiss. Breaking apart, he then looked down between them. “I need you to un-tuck your tail, if I’m going to continue with the demonstration.”

Donnie swallowed hard and un-tucked his tail and Raph laid his on top eliciting another churr from Donnie. He couldn’t stop his body from trembling and his breathing was heavy. “Stop that.”

Raph froze. “Okay.”

Donnie’s eyes came up. He hadn’t even realized that he had said that out loud. “I didn’t mean you,” he said quickly. “How am I going to give Leo and Mikey advice if I don’t know what the problem is?” he added with sweet smile. 

Raph smiled and kissed Donnie one more time before he continued with his ‘demonstration’. Raph rubbed their tails together. “Mikey’s cloaca is easy enough for Leo to enter.” Raph’s tip came out of his tail and he slid it along Donnie’s until he found Donnie’s cloaca then he pushed inside. 

Donnie gasped and churred again only this time Raph churred back. Raph stayed like that for a moment. His breath trembled. “W…when Leo goes deeper…,” Raph pushed in further, “… h…he can’t go very far.” Raph’s tip reached Donnie’s rectal opening and stopped. “It’s too tight and he doesn’t want to hurt Mikey. He tried to prep it with his fingers, but it’s too deep and his finger only touches the opening.”

“Has Mikey tried relaxing?” Donnie’s own erection joined Raph’s, adding to the pressure in his tail. 

Raph grunted, “Yeah.” He brought his head down to rest in the crook on Donnie’s neck. “It just won’t go.” Raph started to move a little in Donnie’s tail. “They were able to get off with Leo staying in Mikey’s tail though, but they want to do more,” he finished the sentence in a churr. 

Their penises rubbed against each other in Donnie’s tail causing the genius turtle’s mind to fog. His arms wrapped behind Raph’s neck. “I guess I could make something, coated in latex or silicon that is long enough to enter the rectum. It could be used in place of a finger to prep… prep… um…,” he moaned.

“Prep Mikey for Leo.” Raph finished for Donnie. 

“Mm-hum,” Donnie agreed. Raph’s hot breath on his neck made his flesh erupt with goose bumps. Gradually Raph increased his pacing and Donnie churred with each thrust. His fingers dug into Raph’s carapace and his whole body trembled before it tensed. The orgasm struck him hard and his tail filled with a warm stickiness that oozed out around Raph’s member. 

Churring deep in his chest, Raph’s orgasm was quick to follow adding to the fluid already in Donnie’s tail. He grunted as he staggered a few more thrusts before pulling out. Their combined scent filled the air and Donnie found himself breathing it in. 

Raph flopped down next to Donnie, breathing hard. “You better get on that then, so that next time I can go deeper.”

“You mean, so that Leo can go deeper in Mikey,” Donnie smiled.

“Yeah, them too,” Raph breathed bringing Donnie in for another kiss.


End file.
